User talk:Nitpicker of the Wastes
Hi, welcome to Fallout Eleventy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Fat Man Spoon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Werewolfhell (Talk) 19:15, 30 June 2009 No, it's the 'Autowelcome' used on most wikis. Ausir Disabled the vault one, because he wanted it to be more 'Personal'. Fat Man Spoon 19:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC) RE: OH HAI DER! Big, fat UUUUH. The idea is nice, since the story is swelling up to mastodon size, but how will we manage? And what is this, anyway? Fan-fiction? BRRRRRRR.... I stand unsure until corrected, but I will do my best to help this stuff work. Also, head to BOS' page, he needs some broken heart-related cheering up. Link to some lolcatz or something. AngryNorwegianDude 20:02, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Porter, be honest with me. Nah, you just need to be aware that there's a bit of work involved (and I'm not gonna do all of it for you ;)). -- Porter21 (talk) 20:12, 30 June 2009 (UTC) TEMPLATES I HAVE WORKING TEMPLATE! Spoonfield Manor! Fat Man Spoon 20:58, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Crazy welcomes, they are randomly selected by the wiki, and chooses an admin at random. Fat Man Spoon 21:11, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks BTW for the Template, I used it for my Gun's page. Use the Billy Mays template, just change some of the info. Fat Man Spoon 21:51, 30 June 2009 (UTC) It's right at the top of the editing page there. If it doesn't appear, close the internet and load again. Quest Conflict If Maccy Man gets killed in Spoons and VTHG storys, should we make it so once you start one storyline, you can't do the others? Or change the Quests so that if he is killed in Spoon's, in the VTHG one, all you have to do is take the disk? Fat Man Spoon 22:56, 30 June 2009 (UTC) VESPA What is it? SuSpence95 23:24, 30 June 2009 (UTC) OK, I'll wait. When is she going to be done? SuSpence95 23:29, 30 June 2009 (UTC) GNRUK Its Galaxy News Radio UK. It's where I moved to after my exploits in the Capital Wasteland. Butcher Pete 01:35, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Statistics I fixed some of them, but others are ok already. SuSpence95 01:43, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'm all done... I think. SuSpence95 02:06, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Email Do you have an Email? SuSpence95 02:29, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Just doing my job too. Thanks, any other pictures you need shoop'd or pages you need made, don't hesitate to ask. Butcher Pete 03:06, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Weird girlfriend...you mean like Nova or Bittercup? Lol, but what do you mean weird girlfriend? I could try to convince you that I have had/am having steady relationships, but c'mon, this is the internet! Butcher Pete 04:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::he means a weird cat anime girlfriend. look at my talk page. Spence 04:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) "Don't ask, and I won't tell" What if I DO ask? Spence 03:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) No More Let's stop with the weird cat beauty stuff. It's weirding me out. Spence 03:19, 1 July 2009 (UTC)